A Yankee Wizard in a British Court
by okmangeez
Summary: Harry Potter was sent to the Dursleys after the death of his parents. Dumbledore believed that he had hidden Harry safely away from the magical world and neglected him after leaving him with the Dursleys. However, unknown to Dumbledore, a group of wizards was actively seeking for Harry: American wizards that wanted Harry to become the heir to the Potter family in America...
1. Chapter 1

**New York City, United States of America**

**July 31st, 1988**

"Excuse me, coming through!"

A smartly dressed Asian man with wavy black hair and onyx eyes wove through the crowded sidewalks of New York City. Although it was just before noon, the streets of New York were already packed with people and cars. After narrowly dodging several civilians on the sidewalk, the man finally gathered his breath in front of the Woolworth Building, a sixty-story skyscraper located on Broadway. The individual wore a business suit and tie like many of the pedestrians around him. However, unlike most ordinary New Yorkers, the man carried a single maple stick that contained a thunderbird's tail feather in a holster on his leg.

The headquarter of the Magical Federal Government of the United States of America was a rather typical skyscraper in the Empire City. With the city containing dozens of different skyscrapers, Woolworth Building, the "capital" of America's wizarding population, was another old building that contributed to the Manhattan skyline. Dozens of individuals poured in and out of the building for work as the sun gleamed on the owl carved over the entrance.

Walking up to the main entrance, the man placed his hand firmly on a triangular wooden panel to the right of the revolving doors before entering. He waited for a confirmation of his identity and smiled as he heard a small beep that granted him access to the secret part of the building.

When he walked through the revolving doors, he did not enter the usual No-Maj lobby area for the Woolworth Building. Instead, he was greeted to the sight of a wide and spacious lobby area for the administrative capital of the Magical USA. The space between the floor and the seven hundred feet high ceiling was decorated with various videos and pictures of current events that were occurring throughout the United States and the world, both Magical and Non-Magical. A Magical version of DEFCON also hovered over the center of the lobby, with the arrow pointing towards the lowest level of danger, DEFCON 5. Dozens of Magical Federal Government employees bustled through the area, carrying out their duties to ensure the nation was running smoothly for the day.

Instead of hustling through the lobby like many of the others, the man dressed as a No-Maj walked up to the help desk at the front and smiled at the receptionist. "Good morning Emily! How has your day been so far?"

The woman in question looked up from her paperwork and smiled at the man, "The usual: helping the new guys find their departments and filing paperwork. And you, Sam?"

Samuel Lee, a Captain in the Aurors Forces, sighed and placed his satchel bag onto the help desk, "I'm still looking for any living descendants of the Potter family. I stayed up all night looking through family records in the US, but I haven't found anyone as of yet."

Emily nodded sympathetically. Despite his business attire, Sam was an elite Auror that was usually fighting criminals, not shuffling through paperwork. However, after the last male Potter passed away, the veteran Auror was tasked with finding any descendants of the famed Potter line due to his previous history in the Major Investigative Team. While the Magical United States, and the No-Maj United States, were against any forms of nobility, the twelve "First Aurors" were seen as national legends. As such, many of their descendants were held in high regard and celebrated. In particular, Abraham Potter, one of the First Aurors, was a legendary Auror that cemented the power of the Auror Forces and saved dozens of magical lives during the Salem Witch Trials. With the death of Justin Potter, the last living male Potter, the family line was in danger of becoming extinct.

Thus, the Major Investigative Team within the Department of Defense was tasked with locating any living descendant of the Potter family. The president himself was insistent on assigning important Aurors to the task, as he was fervent to ensure the continuation of a national hero's family line. Due to this, Sam was assigned to the task force to help nearly a dozen Aurors locate a Potter descendant.

"Well, have you tried looking at records from abroad? I think the Potter family was originally from Britain so it's possible that some of their family chose to stay behind." Emily asked the distressed Auror.

Sam let out a small groan as he picked off some dust from his bag, "The damn Brits are hostile as always and told us to fuck off. I don't understand why they have such a huge stick up their ass all the time. I mean really, _they're_ the only ones in the Western world that spout about blood supremacy and lordship nonsense and they think _we're_ inferior."

Emily sighed and patted the man's arm, "I'm sure you'll find the last Potter, Sam. You haven't failed a task before. Here, take my coffee and newspaper. Just try to lay back and relax for a bit instead of overworking. Maybe you'll find some inspiration while you take a break."

"Thanks, Emily," The Auror graciously accepted the coffee and newspaper from the woman, "So how about dinner later today?"

The receptionist rolled her eyes but smiled playfully. Sam was already married, but the two of them were good friends regardless, "Tell you what, if you manage to find the Potter descendant before dinner, I'll even _pay_ for the dinner.

"Done." In a blink of an eye, the man was on an elevator to travel to the Department of Defense on the seventieth floor. Sam gave a friendly wave to the woman at the help desk before the elevator doors closed.

Emily shook her head but maintained an amused grin on her face. After spending a few precious seconds staring at the elevator, she continued the paperwork on her desk. She had her own work to do.

* * *

When Sam arrived on the seventieth floor, he tossed the empty coffee cup he had drained into a nearby trashcan and moved swiftly to his desk. He greeted several individuals as he passed by and immediately sank into his chair as he skimmed through the _Salem Times_. The articles on the front page were fairly typical, as many of them were covering the ongoing campaigns for the Magical and No-Maj Presidency. While current Magical president Jonathan Williams was on track for re-election, the competition for the No-Maj Presidency was much stiffer. As Sam was a field Auror, he was required to be informed about politics and domestic affairs. Knowledge regarding the Magical and No-Maj societies of the United States was considered both useful and crucial to fieldwork.

As he casually flipped through the pages, his eyes suddenly stopped on the title of an insignificant article featured in the international section. The article was crammed into the bottom of the page and was easy to miss. However, the title of the article caught the Auror's eyes.

_Great Britain Celebrates Birth of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived._

Sam scanned through the entire article rapidly, his hands shaking as he gripped the paper. After he finished, he sprang out of his seat with newfound energy and bolted into the Auror Commissioner's office.

Sofia Hernandez, the tall Hispanic American Auror Commissioner of the United States, stared at the man that barged into her office, "Lee, if you are asking for a transfer _out_ of the Investigative Team _again_, I'm afraid I'll have to deny your request _again_."

"No, Chief," The young Auror panted for air as he handed the newspaper to the Commissioner, "It's about the assignment… I think I found a Potter."

The Commissioner's eyes widened as she grabbed the newspaper from Sam's hands. She stared at the man incredulously after reading the article. "You mean to tell me that there was a Potter that was well known and famous in another country _this entire time that we didn't know about?_ And there's basically a holiday in his honor too?"

Looking down at the ground sheepishly, Sam nodded his head, "I swear it's not my fault this time, Chief. I read through the article and apparently, young Harry Potter went missing shortly after this _Lord Voldemort_ was killed by him. His location is unknown, but the boy is alive."

Without hesitation, the Commissioner grabbed the telephone on her desk and dialed a few numbers. "I'm recalling every Auror that have been tasked with this assignment back to the headquarters _immediately_. Tell them to contact the British No-Maj and Magical authorities _discreetly_ and find Harry James Potter. Search through public and private records if you need to. I want every piece of relevant information related to him on my desk within a week: his parents, his friends, his family members, his current place of residence, _everything_. Tell the president that we have a lead and need additional funding and support."

After relaying a few more commands, the Hispanic Auror placed the receiver down and turned to her Auror counterpart, "Good work, Lee! Usually, I would give you the day off since you helped the investigation tremendously. _Usually_. Right now, we need all our Investigative Aurors to dig deeper and to learn more about this Harry Potter kid. You can ask for a vacation or raise _after_ we find Harry. Understood?"

"Heard loud and clear Chief," Sam replied dryly. "Do you need me for anything else?"

The head of the Auror Forces pulled out a form from her desk and began to fill it out as quickly as possible. After filling out parts of the sheet, she handed the form to Sam. "Here, take this and fill it out. After you finish, go to the Department of State and hand it to the employee at the front. They'll take care of you afterward."

Sam skimmed through the form and sputtered, "Wait, this is a _Portkey_ Registration Form."

"Yes, _you_ are going to England to snoop around and find any clues as to where the Potter kid may be. Usually, we would just find a plane ticket for you, but the matter is urgent so you need to head over there right away. Consider this a "vacation," The Commissioner smirked as she watched the young Auror's face turn pale.

Instead of protesting the decision, Sam sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Yes, Chief."

* * *

**London, United Kingdom**

**August 21st, 1988**

A white Audi Quattro rolled down Privet Drive and parked in front of an ordinary two-story executive house. A woman and a man stepped out of the automobile and inspected the house in front of them. Both of the two figures wore formal No-Maj clothing and carried a briefcase.

Before they stepped up to the door to confront the inhabitants of the house, the man turned to his partner and reviewed the plan. "Remember Judy, the Dursleys are _very_ hostile to magic. Avoid bringing up magic and deflect any questions about magic if they ask. If things get out of hand fast and they suspect us to be wizards, make sure to pull out the presidential letter right away. Our job is to make sure that they give up Harry _willingly_. The last thing we want is a fight in the middle of hostile territory. I'll talk to Harry while you keep them busy."

"For the last time Sam, _I know_," Judy Black, a blonde American Auror Sergeant, grumbled. "I've been staking out the house just as long as _you_ have. This Dursley family seems like a terrible bunch, the Potter boy deserves better."

"_Harry_, Judy. Harry Potter. Try to be nice and friendly to Harry. I'm sure his _wonderful_ relatives are condescending to him already."

It had taken the Department of Defense a painstaking week to discover the location of Harry Potter. After combing through public and private records from both the Magical and No-Maj government, the Major Investigative Team and the Magical Intelligence Agency managed to discover the Harry Potter family line and found the last living blood relatives of Harry Potter in London. Afterward, it was a straightforward task of uncovering further information about Harry Potter and his relatives. The Dursley Residence, where Harry Potter resided, was placed under surveillance. Microphones and wards were placed discreetly in and around the house to gather information.

The Investigative Team and the MIA were not pleased with what they discovered. Harry Potter was considered a celebrity in the British magical world, due to his supposed defeat of Lord Voldemort at the age of 1. As such, Sam, like many of the other American investigators, thought that the boy would be living in relative comfort while utilizing his powerful magic potential from a young age. Instead, the famed Potter was constantly physically and mentally abused. He was belittled by his only living relatives, and from what the investigators could discern, the boy had no exposure to magic. In fact, after listening to gossip around the neighborhood and speaking with the Dursleys under disguise, the Americans discovered that the Dursleys were overtly hostile to magic. They called Harry a "freak" regularly and made casual mentions of the boy's parents being drunken criminals, despite knowing that Harry's parents were wizards. From the information they had managed to acquire, the MIA and Investigative Team created a convincing case to extract the boy from his home and to bring him to his other living "relatives" in the United States.

Sam wasn't carrying out the task just to complete his objective and return to America; he wanted to make sure that Harry Potter was taken care of and taken out of the abusive Dursley household. It wasn't just because the young Potter was famous or notable, it was because Harry was a child: a child that reminded him too much of his own son back at home.

Judy muttered an affirmative and knocked on the door. The two Aurors heard a man yell loudly within the house, "Boy! Get the door!"

After several moments of continuous yelling, the door finally creaked open to reveal a small, wiry boy with messy black hair. The child wore baggy and worn out clothing and turned back towards the house when he saw the two individuals in front of him. "Uncle Dursley, I think they're here for you!"

Before Sam or Judy could say anything, a portly man wearing a collared shirt and olive pants stumbled out of the living room. The small boy visibly flinched as the man stumbled towards him and quickly moved out of the way for his uncle. Sam clenched his fists as Vernon Dursley inspected him, hoping that the man wouldn't throw them out right away. Seemingly satisfied with the duo's appearance, the elder Dursley gave the two guests a welcoming grin. "Hello! Are you two the representatives of the British Drilling and Freezing Company?"

_If pigs had human teeth and tried to smile, they would look exactly like this man_. Sam's smiling face did not betray any thoughts that were going through his mind.

Judy stepped forward and greeted the British No-Maj. "No, Mr. Dursley. My name is Judy Black and I am a representative of the United States Department of State."

The Aurors flashed the man their official U.S. Department of State badges, courtesy of the No-Maj government. The Dursley's eyes narrowed as his eyes moved back and forth between the badges and the individuals in front of him. "Why are you here, Ms. Black? As far as I'm concerned, I do not have any contracts or deals with the United States government."

"We are mainly here to inquire about someone that lives in your household. Harry James Potter lives with your family, correct?"

At the mention of Harry's name, the portly man's eyes flashed dangerously. He pointed his stubby index finger accusingly at the female Auror, "Y-You're one of those… _freaks_!"

Sam glanced at Harry, who looked very interested in the conversation. The small boy gave a hopeful smile to the man, which Sam returned with a grin of his own.

Before Dursley made more accusations, Judy held up her hand and pulled out some documents out of the bag. "No, Mr. Dursley. I have no idea why you would call representatives of the United States _freaks_, but I assure you that we were sent for Harry by his relatives in America. I have letters here from his great aunt right over here. Additionally, the President of the United States _himself_ has written a letter for young Harry here."

Both the family letter and the presidential letter were legitimate. While the Potter line was in danger of being extinct, there was still a living member of the Potter family. Jane Eleanor Potter, the wife of the late Justin Potter, married into the Potter family but was unable to inherit the lineage as she was not of the Potter blood. Unfortunately, she had no heir to carry on the Potter line. She was in her late 80's, but she was enthusiastic to adopt Harry if he came to the United States. She had written a personal letter to Harry about the history of the Potter family line, everyday life in America, and her desire for Harry to come live with her.

Meanwhile, the presidential letter was officially "signed" by No-Maj American President Ronald Reagan, but written by Secretary of State George Shultz. While the International Statute of Secrecy was strictly enforced in most countries around the world, the Magical United States Federal Government was much more open to working with its No-Maj counterpart. As the concept of pureblood superiority was subdued in the United States, most American wizards and witches were born into a No-Maj or half-blood family. This eased the tensions and cultural differences between the No-Maj and Magical governments. As a result, the No-Maj President and his cabinet were aware of the existence of wizards, traded information with the Magical government, and actively aided the Magical government to maintain security throughout the country.

After a meeting with the Secretary of State, Commissioner Hernandez managed to convince the secretary to write an introductory letter and to place the president's seal and signature in the letter. If asked by the Dursleys, the American government would verify that the letter was real.

The elder Dursley ripped the documents out of the female American's hands and eagerly read them. When he came across the presidential letter, he saw the United States president's seal and signature on the bottom of the page, his jaw dropped. "The American president _himself_ asked for the fr-I mean Harry?"

"The Potter family has a long and storied history in the United States. One of the first Potters in the United States was a very honorable and important military leader during the American Revolutionary War. In fact, many members of the Potter family served in various American conflicts," Judy explained to the British business executive, "It seems as though Ms. Jane Elenaor Potter, Harry's great aunt, seeks to adopt Harry from you. She is worried that her nephew is _neglected_ or _unaware_ of his heritage. I fear that her fears were correct from what I heard earlier. I'm worried that you have been _abusing_ Harry..."

Vernon's face paled as he heard this and glanced down nervously at the boy, "NO!...Er, I mean… No. The boy is fine! My wife and I have been taking care of him very well and we think he's a great lad. But if he has family elsewhere that wants to adopt him, we will gladly allow him to return to his family in America. We have some… financial issues at home and it may be better for Harry to leave our home."

Sam saw the boy shake his head silently, though the boy was out of the Dursley's line of sight. Judy beamed positively at the man before fishing out several more documents, "Excellent! Good to hear! Now, if we can sit down somewhere and go over several documents. We want Harry to leave as soon as possible since his great aunt _is_ a bit old and wants to see him. After some paperwork and signatures, we will be out of your hair."

Before the blonde dragged the British man into the living room, Sam walked up to the man with an innocent smile. "Excuse me, Mr. Dursley. Do you mind if I speak with Harry for a few minutes? I want to read him the letter that his great aunt sent him."

After a brief moment of hesitation, the elder Dursley nodded and handed the man the specified letter, though he kept the presidential letter. The Auror Captain thanked him and turned to Harry, "Now, let us go to your room then, shall we?"

"Bo… Harry, remember that your room is upstairs next to Dursley's." Vernon grumbled as he walked into the kitchen with Judy to deal with the paperwork.

"Hi, Harry! Let me introduce myself properly to you. My name is Samuel Lee, but you can call me just Sam. I'm also a member of the United States Department of State." Sam said cheerfully as he shook the boy's hand.

Harry looked at the tall Asian-American man with hopeful eyes. "So I'm leaving this house forever?"

Sam chuckled as he walked with the boy to the upstairs room, "Yes, Harry. You won't be coming back here ever again."

"Ok, that's good," Harry furrowed his brows, "Aunt and uncle aren't very nice and Dudley is a big bully."

"Your great aunt is much nicer, Harry. Don't worry about being mistreated if you live with her," Sam replied. Before he entered the room with Harry, he crouched down next to the boy, "Do you want to leave and live in the United States, Harry? America is far, and you'll be in a whole new country."

Harry shrugged, "America has my great Aunt and Americans speak English. It can't be that bad."

The American Auror laughed as he stood back up and entered the room. "You're right Harry, but let me explain more after we get a bit more privacy."

After entering the room, Sam drew his wand out from his leg holster and cast a few privacy charms. Harry looked at the man strangely as he watched the man wave a stick in the air for a few seconds. When he finished, the captain slotted his wand into his wrist holster and sat down on a chair. "Sorry about that, I was casting a few privacy charms to make sure your uncle doesn't accidentally overhear us. Now, what do you know about magic?"

"Is that what you just did? Magic?"

"Yep, that was magic. Though your uncle seems to hate wizards, so I'm not surprised you don't know what magic is." Sam stated, "Though, your family has a very long and storied history in both the American and British magical worlds."

The young child was surprised at that statement and looked at the American wizard in awe. "And you're a wizard?"

Instead of answering the question verbally, Sam drew his wand again and transformed a book into an eagle. The eagle flew around the room and then landed on the man's arm. "I am. And you're a wizard too, just like me."

"I'm a wizard?" Harry asked, uncertainty creeping in his voice, "But, I don't think I can do anything like that, Sam."

"I would be very surprised if you did! You usually need a wand to do magic. But don't worry, you are most definitely a wizard. Have you ever noticed any odd things happening when you were in danger or wanted something?"

Harry thought for a few moments before answering, "I did push Dursley away without touching him when I was six… And I shocked my neighbor's cat on accident after it scratched me."

Sam nodded approvingly and stroked the eagle on his arm, "That is what we call "accidental magic, Harry. You're a wizard, and if you want, we can bring you to America to teach you how to be a wizard."

"Really? A _wizarding_ school? What's it like?"

"America has a variety of wizarding schools. In Britain, there's only one big one, Hogwarts, and a few minor schools. In America, we have around ten institutes that are as big, or bigger, than Hogwarts. There are also dozens of small ones since America is huge. The most famous and well-known one is Ilverymorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's the school your great Aunt went to, and you'll most likely go there as well. It's a great school, and fun too! You'll learn how to transform stuff like what I just did, make potions, fly on brooms, things like that." Sam explained enthusiastically to the curious British child.

Harry's eyes shined at the prospect of learning magic and Sam gave the boy a genuine smile. _Whoever placed Harry in an anti-magic and abusive environment deserves a good hexing._ "And you can also read your great aunt's letter. It'll be tough for you to move so far away, but I think you'll do just fine in the United States, Harry."

The American man handed the letter to Harry and sat in silence as he watched the boy read. After a few minutes, the boy opened his mouth and gave the man his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**London, United Kingdom**

**August 24th, 1988**

"We're going to raid Azkaban."

The cup that was in Judy's hand fell onto the floor and shattered, spilling coffee all over the wooden floor. The blonde looked at her Auror Captain, who was sitting in front of her, incredulously as he vanished the mess with a wave of his hand. "You're joking."

Every Auror in America, including Auror cadets, knew what Azkaban was. The infamous British prison was for the worst British criminals, criminals that were beyond redemption and parole. While the prison did carry out its job of holding the worst British criminals behind bars, the atrocities committed by the prison guards and the psychological torture caused by the Dementors were decried by many nations internationally. The Dementors were viewed as dark creatures that were notoriously difficult to control and America was wary of the fact that the British were using madness-inducing, soul-sucking leeches as prison guards.

Harry, who was sitting next to Judy, turned to Sam, "Uncle, what is Azkaban?"

The Asia-American man smiled at the boy's title for him. Ever since he and Judy rescued Harry from his abusive relatives, the boy had called him "Uncle" while he called Judy "Aunt." After hearing the boy call him "Uncle" for the past four days, Sam accepted the title and treated the boy as his own son. It helped that the boy was extremely humble and warm-hearted.

Currently, the trio was in a hotel near the U.S. embassy in Great Britain. Due to Harry's unfamiliarity with magic, the Commissioner ordered the Aurors to bring Harry back to the United States via No-Maj transportation methods. Despite holding a small grudge against his superior, Sam agreed with the woman's decision. Portkeys were extremely disorientating, even for experienced users and the Floo Network was nonexistent between Britain and America. They were now awaiting the finalization of Harry's adoption and the government papers that would verify Harry's identity.

"Azkaban is a prison, Harry. A British prison for some of the most dangerous magical criminals. They're guarded by very dark and chilling creatures named "Dementors." You'll learn more about them when you attend school next year." Sam clapped his hands before continuing. "Right! So the reason why we, as in the MIA and the Auror Forces, will be raiding Azkaban is to free Harry's godfather."

"I have a godfather?" Harry asked innocently, chewing on a muffin that Sam bought him for breakfast. "

"Yes. If he wasn't arrested, you would have ended up living with him. If we manage to free him, you might be able to live with him in the future!"

Harry's head tilted as he living with his great aunt and godfather. "Great aunt seems really nice, but is my godfather nice? Why is he in prison?"

"I'm curious as well," Judy's eyes bore into Sam as if the female Auror was trying to read the Asian man's thoughts. She continued to stare at her Auror counterpart as she transfigured a candle into a coffee mug. "Why is Harry's godfather in _Azkaban_, out of all places? Was he a mass murderer?"

The Auror Captain shook his head as he summoned several documents out of thin air. "Close, but no dice. You're not informed about how Sirius Black is connected to Harry, so I'll give you a basic rundown."

After shuffling through some of the papers, the American wizard pulled out a singular document. The document was crammed with writing, though a picture of Sirius Black was stapled to the top left corner for a visual reference. The man looked young and handsome and wore a friendly smile on his face. Sam looked towards Harry and read off the piece of paper. "Here is all the information about what we know so far. Harry's Godfather's name is Sirius Black. I can see why you're so interested in him Judy. He might be your long lost _British cousin_!"

Harry let out a small laugh as the woman opened her mouth to reply. Sam shushed her and beamed before continuing, "I know that you're disappointed since he's better looking than Tom Cruise, but we can discuss your family and love problems later. Let me get back on track. Sirius Black was accused of murdering nearly a dozen No-Majs and a wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew, who apparently received a damn _medal_ for being murdered. Going back on track, Black was apparently at the site of the carnage and was laughing hysterically when approached by the British Aurors. The head of the British Aurors at the time thought that this was a good enough reason for him to be arrested and thrown into Azkaban without a trial. From what I've managed to read, it seems like there was some sort of conspiracy to land him in prison. The MIA investigated and discovered that only Pettigrew's _finger_ was found, which is a bit strange since the blast took out an entire _block_."

"We managed to find two No-Maj eyewitnesses of the attack that managed to avoid the Obliviation. Keep in mind, Oblivating No-Majs to cover our tracks in this day and age is getting increasingly difficult. Crowds can disperse and run easily, and it is hard to track down every single No-Maj and Obliviate them. Our wonderful boys in the MIA managed to find out that Black _didn't_ cast a curse and discovered that it was most likely _Pettigrew_ that fired. Also, Black's wand wasn't even checked for spells before he was arrested, which makes his arrest even more questionable."

"But why do you think it's a conspiracy? Perhaps Black was imprisoned because it was during the heydays of the English Civil War?" Judy inquired as she sipped some coffee.

Sam's eyes swept towards the only child in the room and his eyes immediately softened seeing two emeralds staring back at him. "Because he was arrested on the day Harry became an orphan. Since he was Harry's godfather, Black would've been Harry's legal guardian if he didn't' get arrested. But he did. It's a little odd that this happened just _hours_ after Harry's parents died."

The blonde scratched her chin as she came around Sam's way of thinking. "And after that, Harry disappeared and was mysteriously sent to his relative's place to live in: relatives that hated him and hated magic. It seems like _someone_ wanted to control Harry's upbringings and possibly keep him ignorant. Which means that individual may be a threat to Harry and the United States in the future, I understand that much. That _still_ doesn't explain why we're invading the prison directly head-on! There are too many risks involved!"

"_You_ are staying here, Judy," Sam glared at his partner, "You'll be keeping Harry safe while I, along with some MIA agents and Aurors, take over the prison. This was actually why we waited before coming to Britain; the department was forming a plan to break into Azkaban. As I said before, we'll be rescuing Black, since he has answers to our questions. However, we have other reasons for breaking into Azkaban. Unfortunately for you, those reasons are classified."

Judy huffed at the man's words, "And you think _I'm_ a security risk?"

"No, but the fewer people that know, the better. If the information I knew became public, the Brits would probably try to invade us or at least hurt us internationally. As much as I would love to humiliate the tea bags, I prefer that we continue to just make snide comments about them instead of going to war," Sam replied sternly. "The raid is in two days. After we pull it off, we'll be out of here before you can say, Peter Piper."

"Let's just hope you and the others can pull it off successfully, Sam. I would _hate _it if you got captured by Brits. I would have to write to your wife on why you got caught by wizards that speak with funny accents…" Judy drawled.

Harry spoke up before Sam could defend himself, "We don't have funny accents!"

Laughing at the boy's outburst, the black-haired Auror ruffled the boy's hair, "You're an American now or will be one soon, Harry. So you're right! _We_ don't have funny accents."

The child giggled at the man's word and proceeded to converse with his "Uncle." Judy watched the two with a silent smile, silently sipping her coffee. Internally, she was still worried about the Azkaban Raid Sam had mentioned. If what he said was true, then everything would go to shit directly after the raid. The wizarding community in Britain would be thrown into chaos and would hunt down any suspects involved in the raid. She hoped that they were out of the country before the fallout began.

* * *

**Azkaban, Magical British Territory, North Sea**

**August 26th, 1988**

A singular structure stood by itself in the middle of the vast North Sea. Water surrounded the fortress as far as the eye could see, as the closest piece of dry land was hundreds of miles away. Despite the constant crashing of waves on its walls, the fortress looked indomitable and steadfast. There were many reasons why the British Wizarding Prison of Azkaban was nearly impossible to escape from. The solitude of the prison from the rest of society and the dementors were the main contributing factors that prevented any criminals from escaping. Additionally, the wards and defenses on the fortress made it almost impossible to travel to the prison by magical means without explicit permission from the British Ministry of Magic.

However, the creators of the prison did not take No-Maj transportation methods into serious considerations.

The _USS Memphis_, an American nuclear submarine, silently traversed the waters a distance away from the prison. Officially, the crew of the _USS Memphis _was told that the group of men they were transporting to the mysterious fortress in the middle of the North Sea was a Special Forces task force, a very unorthodox one at that, that was being deployed to rescue hostages from pirates. While the location was unusual, the crew did not question the order and was sworn to secrecy of the operation.

Within the submarine, the special task force was gathered in one of the cabins for privacy. There were a total of fifteen members in the task force: eight elite Aurors, four Magical Intelligence Agency agents, a Department of Advanced Magical and Energy Research (DAMER) engineer, and two combat medics from the Auror Forces. All of them were geared with their respective weapons, armor, and magic resistant equipment. Additionally, every wizard in the room could cast the Patronus Charm, a necessary requirement since the group was facing Dementors.

The leader of the operation was Auror Colonel Jake Williams. a short and stocky man with pale skin and blue eyes. He paced around the cabin and inspected every person individually. "Just to make things clear, I will go over the game plan once again. We have three key objectives for our raid today: liberating the two captured MIA agents, extracting Sirius Black, and recovering security codes and information within Azkaban. We are to leave _no traces_ of evidence behind and blow up parts of the prison to cover our tracks. We engage the defenders, cast Patronus Charms to drive the Dementors away from us, grab our objectives, plant the traps, and haul ass out of Azkaban. They are rotating out the guards tomorrow, so the prison defenses should be relatively lax. Even so, be on alert. Failure is _not_ an option."

Ironically, it was the two captured MIA agents that revealed the hidden location of Azkaban to the MIA and the Department of Defense. All MIA agents were required to have a Location-Found Mark tattooed somewhere on their body. The mark was developed by the DAMER in order to locate the hidden prison facilities and bases of enemies once an agent was captured. When the agents received their tattoos, their names became visible on a world map located back at the MIA headquarters. It did have limitations, but the mark was able to reveal the location of the bearer. The only form of protection from mark was the Fidelius Charm, which had complicated layerings of magic that negated the Location-Found Mark. Azkaban had a variety of disillusionment and Notice-Me-Not Charms but was locatable through the Location-Found Mark. Once the location of the Azkaban was known, bypassing the hidden enchantments had been a straightforward task for American curse breakers and they paved the way for the rescue team.

It was almost unheard of for MIA agents to be captured, but it did happen on occasions. Due to the increased operations within Britain, two MIA agents were captured after they infiltrated the British Ministry for information. The operation they carried out wasn't risky, but misfortune came upon the two MIA agents as they were caught in the act by several British Aurors. As a result, the two MIA agents, with knowledge of the mission about Harry Potter and other classified information, were imprisoned in Azkaban. The Department of Defense was keen on recovering the two agents and preventing any knowledge from falling into the wrong hands.

Additionally, the department was well aware that Black most likely had knowledge about the reason for Harry's disappearance, which was valuable in its own right. Even so, recovering Sirius Black only became a convenient target while the plan was being finalized; the main objective was extracting the MIA agents.

Sam was one of the elite Aurors assigned to the raid. He wasn't pleased with lying to Harry about rescuing Black for the sake of Harry, but Sam knew that it would help bolster the boy's spirits and opinion of the United States. Technically, the man hadn't lied to the British boy, but it made him feel guilty regardless. The head of the Lee family shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused his attention towards the colonel.

The Asian American Auror had carried out dozens of missions similar to this one successfully throughout his Auror career, yet he was tense and alert throughout the briefing. Sam constantly readjusted his collar and double-checked his equipment. His wand was holstered on his right wrist along with three magical crystals that functioned as smoke grenades for cover. Additionally, a small radio that functioned around magic was clipped to his belt, while a small microphone was propped against the collar of his shirt. Usually, most American Aurors were armed with No-Maj weapons in addition to their wands so they were not helpless if they lost their wands. However, No-Maj weapons were banned from the raid as wizards using No-Maj weapons would raise far too many alarm bells.

For clothing, Sam wore a navy blue dragonhide jacket that hung tightly from his torso and a gray face mask that covered and protected most of his face. His face was Transfigured to look different from his normal looks: his onyx eyes were now bright blue, his nose was smaller, and his face was adorned with a myriad of scars.

Noticing Sam's nervousness, the colonel came to a halt in front of him and thumped his shoulders. "Stop being so nervous, Lee! You look stiffer than a sasquatch with jeans on! Loosen up a bit and quit fidgeting with your damn equipment."

"Aye aye, Colonel," Sam gave the man a reassuring smile and a mock salute.

The colonel rolled his eyes and waved his hands towards the task force members, "Also, important to remember, lethal force _has_ been authorized by the Commissioner and the Defense Secretary. If your identity is exposed during the raid for any reason, you are to eliminate any eyewitnesses indiscriminately."

Sam grimaced at the colonel's statement. While the United States attempted to claim the moral high ground against their English cousins, the North American nation carried out plenty of vicious and questionable actions under the table. From assassinations to raids, the M-US did what was necessary, in its views, to retain the upper hand against foreign nations. Rescuing Harry and raiding Azkaban were just two of many examples of this.

After several minutes of preparing and double-checking their equipment, the fifteen wizards walked out of the cabin and entered the bridge. The captain of the submarine caught sight of the hit team and gave a curt nod to the colonel. "We're right next to the target location, colonel. This is the closest we can maintain the submarine from the fortress, or else we risk our circuits frying. As agreed upon earlier, the _USS Memphis _will remain in the area for two hours and withdraw if we are not contacted by your team. If you need any support, the submarine has all its armaments, so we will be able to fire upon the fortress if you are in distress."

Colonel Williams shook his head, "That won't be necessary, captain. My men are some of the finest the nation has the offer, we will be fine on our own. Just be ready to run away from this place as fast as possible after we contact you."

"Will do, Colonel. We will patiently wait for your signal," The captain gave the wizard a crisp salute, which the wizard returned.

As they walked away from the bridge, the Colonel turned to his men and smiled. "It's showtime."

* * *

"On my mark, gents."

The engineer from DAMER finished placing a Magical Explosive Device on the outer walls of Azkaban. While there were two dozens wardens within Azkaban, all of them were placed within the walls of the prison. The British Ministry of Magic did not expect any witch or wizard to attack from the sea, as they believed Azkaban was safely hidden and the rough seas deterred any invaders from the ocean. It was a chink in the armor that the task force was exploiting to enter the prison's lower levels directly. Sam moved away from the device and laid down on the ground some distance away.

"Three, two, one…"

An explosion rocked Sam's ears as the entire facility shook from the blast. Immediately, the Auror Captain sprung to his feet and leaped into action, following the others into the breach created in the walls. As he ran into the wizarding prison, he felt the temperature drop twenty degrees. That was when he came face to face with the true guards of Azkaban.

Dementors.

Although his happiness was slowly being chipped away, his mind remained calm as he thought back to his training in America. Knowing that there would be hundreds of Dementors in Azkaban, the Department of Defense had brought the strike team to the Dangerous Magical Creatures Reserve in Alaska and used real Dementors to train the team. Recalling his training, Sam forced his thoughts to drift to a happy memory: the memory of the day his son was born. Finding a rush of happiness swelling within him, the American wizard grabbed his wand and shouted defiantly at the Dementors, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A silver eagle shot out of the tip of his wand and flew towards the ghastly figures approaching the group. The eagle screeched and flapped its wings as it attempted to claw one of the Dementors. The bird was joined by over a dozen different animals and creatures, all of them charging the Dementors headlong against the spirits.

Seeing the Patronus, the Dementors began to flee away in panic, moving away as fast as possible to avoid the animals. This began a wave of Dementors fleeing away from the breach and the lower levels, as the task force continued forward.

Colonel Williams made several gestures with his hands, which was met in kind by the rest of the group. The MIA agents moved away from the main group to secure the two missing MIA agents. Two other Aurors ran to another section of the lower levels in the search for Sirius Black. The exact location of all the prisoners was unknown, but the targeted prisoners were verified to be in the very bottom levels of the prison.

Additionally, the engineer placed down the large mountain backpack he was carrying and stuck it onto a nearby wall. A blue light emitted from the backpack and surrounded everything in a half a mile radius. The backpack contained a complex anti-apparition rune that was specially modified to prevent Apparation for thirty minutes. The rune was fragile and temporary, but extremely powerful and difficult to solve during the time it was active. The colonel immediately began a timer to estimate when the rune would be breached. Meanwhile, the rest of the task force began to spread out and take positions to combat the wardens that would inevitably come out to face them.

Sam placed himself behind a pillar that had a direct line of sight of the entryway that led to the upper levels. The shouts and cries of the prisoners broke the brief silence that fell upon the lower levels of the prison after the retreat of the Dementors. Dozens of prisoners stared at their supposed liberators, their attention solely focused on the people that could let them escape from Azkaban. Their minds began to clear as the dark effects of the Dementors slowly began to lift.

"Hey lad, get me the hell out of here! If you want gold, I'll give you _loads_ of it." An elderly wizard offered to Sam, his hands tightly gripping the bars of his cell. The man looked like a walking corpse, most likely from his long tenure in Azkaban. "_Please_."

_These people are in here for a reason, Don't let their looks deceive you, _Sam reassured himself. Ignoring the man, the American Auror tuned out the shouting and prepared for the counter-attack.

He heard several shouts coming from the opposite end of the entryway as his earpiece crackled to life.

"A Team, B Team, this is Alpha. We have several hostiles inbound for lower levels, threat level two. Hostiles entering to lower levels, no friendlies on the other side. Imperials have been alerted to our presence. T minus twenty-five."

Despite the sudden voices in his ears, Sam maintained his focus on the entryway and entered an offensive stance to fight the British wizards. When the first individual stormed through the entrance, the Auror Captain immediately fired a spell from his wand. "_Expulso_!"

A blue ball of light streaked into the wall next to the entryway and blasted the wall into pieces, throwing back the first two wardens that attempted to enter the entryway. Other members of the task force fired their array of hexes and curses as well, throwing the remaining British wizards into confusion. Realizing that their enemy was already entrenched in the lower levels, the wardens ran behind cover and began throwing up shields to mitigate the attack. Three more wizards were felled by the Americans before the prison guards fought back.

While firing several spells, Sam retreated behind a pillar and cursed as a Reductor Curse passed by. The man tensed as the curse streaked by and missed him by a hair. When he peeked out from his position to locate the wizard that fired the curse, he was forced to duck as a Stunner Spell flew towards him. Gritting his teeth, he dodged another curse sent his way and crouched low, "_Incarcerous_."

Suddenly, the warden that was firing hexes at Sam found himself tied up on the floor, his body completely immobilized by thick, magic ropes. While the man was tied up, Sam retaliated against his attacker with a Stunner to ensure that the man was out of the fight. Immediately after, the American wizard slid behind the pillar to be out of the line of fire and analyzed the battlefield once more to take down a target.

As he hexed a British witch that was out of position, a voice began to shout through Sam's earpiece. "This is B Team, we have been ambushed by several prison guards near Target Beta's cell. The cell is in Level 5, Zone K. Calling for assistance _immediately_."

"Eagle, this is Alpha. You are to disengage and head to B Team's location, _pronto_. The last thing we need is for the Imperials to take more prisoners. Take Badger with you."

Sam tugged his collar and placed the microphone near his mouth, "This is Eagle. Command has been heard. Requesting covering fire to move from my current position. Eagle will be the Sword. Badger, you're the Shield."

"Copy, providing fire support. Move on my mark… Now!"

"_Bombarda Maxima!_" The Auror Captain fired the Exploding Charm towards the general position of the enemy and burst from his position. He ran towards the entrance that led to B Team's location while stringing together a chain of curses to batter the British wizards. "Badger", an MIA agent that stayed behind with the main group, followed Sam and cast several shield spells over himself and Sam. The other members of the taskforce unleashed a rapid barrage of curses at the British wizards, forcing many of them to shield themselves or hide behind cover. Several stray spells landed near the two moving American Aurors, but the shield spells absorbed anything that came too close.

Sam grabbed the smoke crystals from his right sleeve and placed them into his left hand. Behind him, Badger was grabbed something from his utility belt. The two of them continued their sprint to B Team's location, though they carefully checked every corner and entrance while moving forward. When they entered the hallway to Zone K, the duo slowed down and approached the area with caution, ensuring that there were no traps or hidden assailants.

On reflex, the tall Asian Auror tackled his partner onto the floor, just as a Stunner came out of an empty corner. While they were falling, Sam tossed his smoke crystals onto the floor to take cover. Even while in the smoke, Sam had to dodge a few spells that were cast by their assailant. Both Aurors were instantly back on their feet to duel their opponent, who Disillusioned himself as it became clear that his position was compromised. The previously invisible wizard, a man with a magical eye and a peg leg, growled at the two Americans. "It pays off to be constantly vigilant! I have to admit that I'm impressed for spotting me while I was invisible. How did you know where I was, lad?"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Sam whispered as he fired his spell without hesitation. Badger fired a Blasting Curse from his crouched position to support his partner in the attack.

Even with the peg leg, the British wizard dodged the Full Body-Bind and raised a powerful shield charm to block the majority of the Blasting Curse's impact. The man's magical eye swiveled as he moved, but came it came to rest upon the duo after it stabilized. Even as he dueled two opponents at once, the man cackled in amusement. "Those _tools_ you have on your belts and your magical auras… You two aren't British. I can also see through your disguises and Transfigurations."

The three continued to fight, though the two American Aurors could not break the stalemate against their lone opponent. The said opponent's mouth twisted into a grin as his magical eye swiveled to look at Badger. "You have the same mark as the two in the cell right now. I barely managed to locate it with my magical eye, but I've seen that mark on one of my old adversaries. _And I knew he was an American agent_."

_That_ stopped the two cold for a second before Badger turned to face his counterpart, "Eagle, go to the others. I'll face him, _alone_."

Without any questions, Sam ran through the entrance and entered Zone K while Badger turned to face his opponent alone.

"Did I hit a nerve, _boy_? Are you arrogant enough to think you can face _me_ by yourself?" The elite British Auror inspected the masked wizard carefully as he clacked his peg leg on the floor. "I have faced more than a few of your _kind_. I came to Azkaban to interrogate the new prisoners and I was going to report my findings to the Ministry. But with you here, I have additional proof that you _damned_ _Yanks_ are involved. "

"Unfortunately for you Mr. Moody, I know exactly who you are and how you fight. You will not be leaving this prison alive," Badger replied coldly. "You and your damn eye have been a pain in our sides. Looks like Lady Luck is smiling upon me today."

Both wizards whipped their wands and flashes of light collided in the center of the hallway.

* * *

"This is Eagle, Zone K has been cleared and we have successfully located Target Beta. Badger is greatly wounded and Serpent is unconscious. Asking for Wrench so we can clear."

"Eagle, this is Alpha. Wrench and Nurse 1 are currently inbound to your location. Once he sets up the trap, you are to withdraw to the extraction point as fast as you can. T minus twelve minutes."

Sam held down his left arm and took a moment to rest along the walls of the prison after laying Badger down on the floor gently. He had arrived in time to save the two members of B Team from five wardens. His flanking maneuver, along with some timely cast Banishing spells, shattered the offensive and downed all the British wizards. Despite the victory, their success was costly. A Cutting charm took a sizeable bite out of Sam's non-wand arm, while one of the B Team wizards was unresponsive, as he was hit in the head by two Stunners. The remaining Auror from B Team was tending to his partner's wounds and ensuring his safety.

Thankfully, Badger managed to return to Sam in one piece after a fierce fight with the one-eyed British wizard. While Badger walked with a heavy limp and sprouted several deep scars on his chest, he confirmed that the British wizard named Moody was dead. Sam gave the man some emergency medical treatment but knew that they had to see the combat medic as soon as possible.

After he slapped the bandage on his own arm, Sam stood up to come face to face with the prisoner that he and the others were looking for. The man within the cell was chained to the wall and sat in the corner silently as he watched the American wizard unlock his cell.

In his pictures before Azkaban, Sirius Black was always clean-shaven, well-groomed, and well-dressed. The man smiled and looked free-spirited in all his photo. Unfortunately, Azkaban was infamous for draining the happiness and soul of its prisoners, and Black was not immune to the detrimental effects of the British prison.

The man that was standing in front of the Auror Captain had a messy beard and long, stringy hair. Black looked exhausted and defeated, as seven years of imprisonment had worn him down greatly. However, the man still had a playful twinkle in his eyes and he gave Sam a weak smile when his prison doors were opened. "If you're asking me to join "our" master, then the answer is no. I was never a Death Eater, nor will I ever be one in the future."

"Sirius Black? Hold still for a second while I confirm your identity," Sam asked, waving a few diagnostic charms on the scruffy individual.

"I don't know why anyone would want to pretend to be a "mass murderer", out of all things. But I _am_ Sirius Black" Black sniped.

Once he was confident that the person in front of him was not a Transfigured or Poly-Juiced warden, the American wizard lowered his wand and freed Black from his chains. "I can't reveal too much right now, but I know you're innocent and my organization will help you get out of here safely."

Black's face slackened as he stared at the man incredulously. "You believe me?"

"Yes, I do. I can explain more once we're out. For now, I need you to trust me, Mr. Black." Sam saw the hesitant look on the man's face and sighed. "Your godson is traveling with me right now. If you come with us, we'll take you to him."

"Harry? Harry is in your care?" Receiving a nod in confirmation, Black shuffled to his feet and stepped out of his cell. "Call me Sirius then. Let's be on our way then, shall we?"

* * *

Sirius Black sipped on his mug of hot coffee as he sat on the floor. While there were plenty of chairs within the cabin, the former convict felt more comfortable sitting on the floor. During his stay in Azkaban, the floor became his bed and place of meditation. Even after escaping from the treacherous prison, the familiarity of the floor apparently resonated with him. "So what is this thing called again? A summer marine?"

"Submarine, Sirius," Sam answered as he sipped his own mug of coffee. The two of them were currently residing in a private cabin that had been arranged for the Auror Captain to "interrogate" Black. While the American wizard _did_ want information from Black, the man was Harry's godfather and the last thing Sam wanted to do was forcefully torture him. "It's a machine of war that's used by the No-Majs, capable of destroying entire nations by itself if necessary."

"You're joking? I've learned a lot about muggles from some muggleborn friends, but I've never heard of something like _this_ before." Black deadpanned.

The American Auror merely shrugged in reply. "You'll have a lot of things to learn and to catch up on if you want to stick with us. Our wizarding world is _much_ different than your wizarding world."

"Judging by your accent, I'm guessing that you're an American?"

"Guilty," Sam stated, confirming Black's suspicion. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so I'll let you ask them. However, I won't answer any questions that are considered classified by our organization."

Nodding his head slowly, the former heir of the Black family spoke his mind. "Why did you come to save me? And why are you taking care of Harry?'

Before answering, Sam processed the questions and carefully crafted his response. "We knew that you were thrown in prison without a trial and you were most likely innocent. When we discovered that you were Harry's godfather, you became a priority target for us. As for why Harry is under our care… The story is a bit complicated."

Sam explained the situation back in America with the Potter family and the discovery of Harry Potter in Britain. The Auror revealed information about Harry's treatment while living with his blood relatives and the discovery of Sirius' innocence during the investigation into Harry. When Sirius heard of this, he swore under his breath and growled. "Damn Dumbledore! I knew I shouldn't have trusted that old man!"

"Dumbledore? You mean _Albus Dumbledore_ was responsible for Harry's mistreatment?" Sam's eyes widened at the implication. "Isn't he supposed to be a hero?"

Black cursed for several more seconds before regaining composure. "He is, or _was_, hero. But he uses people's hero-worship of him to manipulate them. He believes that he can do no wrong and that anything he does is for the "Greater Good." The war was far more costly than it should have been due to his constant meddling and belief that Death Eaters could be redeemed. If we didn't hold back and actually fought a _war_ instead of a crusade for redemption… A lot more people would be alive today. I let that old geezer take Harry after Harry's parents died since he said he was going to make sure that Voldemort didn't harm him! Next thing I know, I'm on my way to Azkaban without a trial for the supposed murder of Pettigrew and Harry is taken away from me."

The British wizard wheezed out a laugh as he babbled on. "I was a fool for believing him. He was one of the few that knew that I wasn't the secret keeper for the Potters. Yet, even though he knew, that gray-bearded wanker let me rot in jail for the past few years while keeping my godson in an abusive household. Hell, he probably knew that I didn't blow up Pettigrew either, but kept it to himself for his own selfish reasons..."

"Secret keeper? Back up a bit. Explain how you ended up in Azkaban and any relevant information we should know about Harry." Sam conjured a simple notepad and pen in order to jot down any relevant information.

"I think it's _my _turn to ask the questions," Black scratched his chin as placed his mug onto the floor, "What do you have planned for me and Harry? Will I be able to take him as my godson?"

Sam didn't miss a beat and replied. "Harry will live with his great aunt in America and we already assumed that you wanted to live with your godson. We have two American passports that are ready back at the American embassy: one for yourself and one for Harry. For your sake, we have tweaked your name and background information on your passport. That will allow you to travel on a No-Maj airplane, which will be safer for both of you as the Brits can track Port Keys. Once you're both in America, we will allow you to settle near each other so you can raise and watch over your godson even though you won't "officially" be his godson."

The British wizard blinked as he took this all in. "Am I leaving Britain because the Ministry will know I've escaped and look for me?"

"Oh no, definitely not. We covered up our tracks very well. Your entire cell was destroyed by a device that cast a _Bombard Maxima_ and _Incendio_ right next to your prison cell. We've also placed a fake charred body in there, so they'll assume you're dead. Regardless, they'll be on high alert since Azkaban was raided and damaged. Though, I believe you don't have much of a choice here. We're going to take Harry with us to America regardless of your decision and I don't think you want to expose yourself to the Ministry." Sam's right eyebrows shot upwards as if he dared to Sirius to challenge his words.

"No, no. I don't really object to it. There's nothing left for me in Britain. There _are_ a few people that I do want to see, but they're in leagues with Dumbledore. If I stay here, Dumbledore and the Ministry will find out eventually." Black gave his savior a crooked grin. "And I've always wanted to go to America. I've heard great stories about Las Vegas and Miami!"

Sam shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not even surprised, but your travel plans will need to wait. For the time being, you'll be living with the Black family in Boston to establish your false identity. If you don't know where that is, it's near New York City in the eastern parts of the United States. _Yes,_ they are related to you to some degree. The Black family in America are descended from the Black family in Britain, though the American Black family fled Britain because they were against the Pure-Blood ideology."

Black's mouth closed as Sam continued. "Once you've settled in, we'll let you travel across America and enjoy yourself since you _have _been in prison for nearly a decade. You'll be free to visit your godson and train him. After your recovery, you'll be allowed to work under close supervision and move out of the Black household if you desire to do so. Unfortunately, you'll have to leave the Black fortune behind in Britain as we need to leave Britain as soon as possible. We can't risk being exposed in Diagon Alley."

"I don't need money, I can earn plenty of that from working. What I _want_ is to see my godson and to live without having to fear that I'll be arrested. America is offering me both, so I'll take it."

"Once we arrive back in England, I'll take you straight to him. For now, I have a few more questions to ask..."

* * *

Sirius fumbled with the seat belt of his seat and glanced nervously out the window of the airplane, "Are you sure this is safe? How can this hunk of metal fly in the air?"

Judy snorted and swatted her "cousin" on the shoulder, "Relax, you're more likely to die in a No-Maj car than an airplane."

"No, you're kidding. _This thing_ is safer than a car?" Sirius gaped. "How?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not a No-Maj engineer. Look it up when we're in New York." Judy replied, skimming through a book nonchalantly.

"I don't understand mug...No-Majs at all…"

To his left, Harry gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Cyrus. I'm sure we'll be fine!"

"Cyrus" smiled at his godson, who was reading a book of his own. The British wizard's name was changed on his government papers as a precaution, hence the name "Cyrus." The dark-haired man was still skinny and pale from his stay in Azkaban, but he was once again clean and shaven. His hair came down to his shoulders and was tied neatly into a ponytail. After several meals and a good night's sleep, his skin looked much more healthy. "Well, it won't be the same as riding a broom, but at least we'll get to see the sky."

"And unlike a broom, you'll be _thirty thousand_ feet in the air instead of a hundred," Sam mumbled, sitting next to Harry.

Sirius paled and stared at the Auror Captain, "Did you just say thirty thousand feet? Is it too late to get off the plane? I think I'll take my chances in Britain, at least my feet will be on the ground."

Sam rolled his eyes while Sirius pretended to panic, breathing in and out rapidly. "I thought I was No-Maj savvy, but I basically know nothing at all."

"In America, you would probably be less knowledgeable about No-Majs than a child. Knowing about No-Maj traditions, trends, and events are important, both to maintain the Statute of Secrecy and to adapt to the No-Maj world when needed. If the British Ministry didn't have their head up their ass, they would realize that working with No-Majs is much more profitable and useful." Sam replied.

"I don't disagree. It's why I hated my family: pure-blooded bigots that were inbred to the point where every other pure-blooded family was related to them." As he was speaking, Sirius spotted flipped through a magazine in his seat pouch. "It's still a bit strange though. I haven't been this deep in the No-Maj world before. See look! The pictures aren't even moving!"

Judy whacked the book she was reading onto Sirius' head. While they had only met each other the day before, the two had already formed an older sister-younger brother relationship with each other. Which amused the others to no ends as Sirius was older. "Seriously! I know it's your first time on a plane, but do you need to talk so loudly and act like a child?"

"I am Sirius, thank you very much." Sirius stared at his cousin seriously.

"Once we get off this plane, I am _so_ hexing you…"

The group fell silent as the plane began to move and a voice came to life on the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight 8B2 nonstop from London to New York City. We are currently second in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately five minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in an upright position for take-off. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Virgin Atlantic. Enjoy your flight."

Sirius kept his eyes peeled on the window to his left as the plane shifted gears. After several minutes, the plane was off the ground and was in the air towards America. He felt nauseous from the turbulence of the take-off, but the former convict grinned as he looked at the clear blue sky and his godson.

He was finally free.

* * *

_AN: Thank you for all the reviews for the first chapter. At first, I was hesitant to start this story as I was unsure if people were interested in the plot. Now that I have confirmation that some people are interested, I will continue to write as much as I can to keep the story going._

_America's magical community is much tolerant (and more practical) than its British counterpart. That being said, America is not perfect and like many other countries, has plenty of its own flaws and problems. _

_For those who were wondering where Harry would go to school, he will go to Ilverymorny, not Hogwarts. It wouldn't make any sense if the Americans let Harry go to Hogwarts while living in America. Relations between America and Britain (at least in the Magical world) aren't that good either, so that will be factored into the dynamics of the story. The biggest sticking point between the two nations is Pureblood ideology, with America heavily supporting and integrating wizards/witches from No-Maj families. The concept of being a pureblood is almost nonexistent within the United States, with the exception of a few extremists._

_However,__ I do have plans for Harry visiting Hogwarts possibly in his Third Year for an international tournament or event of some kind. There's no doubt that Dumbledore will not be pleased with Harry being in America, so he'll attempt to create a situation to force Harry's return. _

_And no, this is not a Dumbledore bash story. He will be bashed a bit in the beginning, but his character will grow and develop as the story goes on. Additionally, __I will lightly bash on the Weslesys in the story, though they will appear MUCH later._

_Yes, I killed Moody. Yes, I thought he was a great character and an absolute badass. __But this is an AU and things happen differently. Not everyone can get a happy ending. _

_I won't spoil anything else and let the readers find out what happens on their own._

_Pairings are not yet official. It'll be up in the air. There will be an OC, but he will NOT be overpowered. The main character is Harry and how growing up in America changes him and wizarding history. _

_If there are any questions or comments about the fight scenes, American wizarding norms, etc., feel free to leave a comment in the story down below or PM me directly._

_Till next time!_

_Edit: I often edit my chapters __after__ I upload, so don't be alarmed if you see a few changes as time goes on._


End file.
